


Hello Unhinged Tim (ft. Unhinged Jason) (Not Really Unhinged But It Seemed Appropriate)

by SilverWolf44



Series: Canon Batfamly meets Reverse Batfamily [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batbrothers (DCU), Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Batkids Age Reversal, Brotherly Bonding, Dimension Travel, Gen, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Some Humor...I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf44/pseuds/SilverWolf44
Summary: Timothy and Jason talk about feelings, lots and lots of feelings (with an added bonus of death)
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Canon Batfamly meets Reverse Batfamily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824220
Comments: 18
Kudos: 379





	Hello Unhinged Tim (ft. Unhinged Jason) (Not Really Unhinged But It Seemed Appropriate)

**Author's Note:**

> I project my feelings onto Jason and Timothy. Enjoy!

Jason woke up in a silent scream. He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. Well, unfamiliar in a familiar sort of way.

Right, dimension travel, older Damian, stuck with this so-called family for whoever knows how long. Just great.

Quietly, he walked into the bathroom to change into the spare clothes Alfred left last night. He rested his hands on the edge of the sink staring into his blue-green eyes.

Nightmares are a constant in Jason’s life. It didn’t help that Jason had to look at a younger, untainted by the pit, version of himself. It hurt how much he actually wanted a life where he survived. Unfortunately, he would never get that.

And to top it all off, Tim was the one who died in this dimension. He may have resented him for being a replacement, but he would never wish what he’d gone through on any of his brothers. (He’ll never admit it though.)

After splashing some cold water on his face he decided to head to the kitchen. Alfred is usually up by now and just by the little he interacted with him, he isn’t that much different than their Alfred. (Much to everyone’s relief.)

Walking down the stairs he could hear voices talking quietly.

“-did you get any sleep?” A voice that sounded familiar asked.

“Maybe a few hours.” The older Damian’s voice answered.

“Master Damian-” Definitely Alfred.

“I know Pennyworth. I just got restless so I decided to wait for Timothy.”

Timothy?

Jason walked faster and turned the corner to see the new arrival. The moment he entered the dining room all three heads turned towards him.

Alfred looked the same as always. A black tailored butler’s suit without a speck of dust on it and wisdom in his old eyes. Damian was in more casual clothing but still had that rich kid vibe to him. He looked more tired (probably due to the lack of sleep he overheard) and had a cup of coffee in his hands.

Jasons’ eyes landed on the new person. Blue-green eyes stared into blue-green eyes. He almost flinched at the familiar essence of the Lazarus Pit. Looking more closely, Timothy wasn’t that different than Tim, physically speaking. Aside from the white streak and eyes, he’s almost a mirror image if maybe a bit taller. He even had the same caffeine addiction if the almost empty coffee pot next to him was any indication.

“So,” Jason said awkwardly. “You’re Timothy.”

Timothy smiled. “Yes, and you’re Jason.”

“Tch, and I’m Damian, are we done pointing out the obvious now?” Damian said sarcastically.

“We’re just exchanging pleasantries brother dearest. Don’t get grumpy.” Timothy chirped as a wider smile appeared on his face. Jason didn’t know whether to run away now (pride be damned) or stay and find out what that look means.

“Brother dearest?” Jason asked eyebrow-raising. It was too weird to see his forever squabbling brothers (older versions or not) get along without threat of death.

“I did say I was closest to him did I not?” Damian replied, eyebrows equally raised.

Timothy snorted. “It’s probably just weird to see us get along. I’m assuming we don’t in your dimension?”

“No, not without threats of violence to go along with it,” Jason said, finally taking a seat next to Timothy. “How are you two getting along?”

“Similar violent tendencies. It’s a bonding experience!” Timothy cheerfully said.

Damian put his cup down and buried his head in his hands. 

Jason blinked. “What do you guys go on killing sprees together or something?”

“You know,” Timothy said tapping his chin. “That’s a good idea! Why didn’t I think of it before! What do you think Damian?”

Damian let out a painfilled sigh. “No Timothy, just no, and you-” he pointed at Jason, “-stop giving him ideas.”

Jason raised his hands in defeat and Timothy snickered. 

“Well, I’m glad you boys are getting along,” Alfred said coming back from the kitchen. Jason did a double-take, he didn’t even notice that Alfred left. “Would any of you like anything to eat?”

“Maybe later Pennyworth, when everyone is up. Unless you want something, Jason? Timothy?” Damian looked at both as he waited for an answer.

“I’m good Alfie.”

“I’ll be alright.”

Alfred softly smiled. “Alright, I’ll leave to give you boys some privacy. If you need anything just call.”

“We know Pennyworth, thank you,” Damian said nodding to the old butler.

As Alfred left the awkwardness returned. No one was looking at each other.

“Um...can I ask...how you….” Jason stumbled on his words. How did you die? How did you kill the Joker? What did he do that Jason didn’t? What about Bruce? Is this the reason he’s so close to Damian?

Timothy looked amused at his stutter. “You want to know what I did differently than you, correct?”

Jason nodded.

Timothy sighed and looked at Damian. They exchanged a look.

Damian nodded and got up. “I’ll be down in the cave if you need me.”

And then there were two.

“Well to start off, I’ll need to know what happened in your world. Damian and I have concluded that you died in different circumstances than me. If you’re comfortable sharing that information then I’m willing to listen.” Timothy had this understanding look on his face. Jason didn’t know what to do for a moment. When was the last time he talked about his death without someone judging him for the aftermath?

“I...I guess I should start with my mom. My biological mom. I had finally tracked her down and went off on my own to meet her. She ended up selling me off to the Joker who took me to an abandoned warehouse. He....” Jason’s voice cracked a little. “He used a crowbar, beat me within an inch of my life before leaving me with a bomb. That’s how I died. A fucking explosion in the middle of fucking Ethiopia. Next thing I know I wake up in the Lazarus Pit mad out of my mind.”

Jason hunched over. His breaths became staggered.

After a small period of heavy breathing, a hand was placed on his back. Said hand started rubbing small circles.

“Electricity,” Timothy finally said. “Joker hooked me up to a machine and electrocuted me so many times I lost count. He wanted me to become his perfect son. And he succeeded. Before Damian and Batman found me I was Joker Junior for a whole 24 hours. Green hair, white skin, red lips, the whole shebang.”

Jason looked up at Timothy. He could see the pain in his eyes that reflected his own.

Timothy continued to run circles onto his back. “When Damian found me Joker ordered me to kill him to prove my loyalty. I refused. He shot me straight in the heart. I died before I even hit the ground.”

“Did...did the pit reverse the effects?” Jason asked. Considering that Timothy currently didn’t look like a miniature Joker he either had cosmetic surgery or….

“Yes, I did come out a bit paler but for the most part the pit did reverse the effects.” Timothy hummed. He looked away from Jason seemingly lost in thought.

A part of him didn’t want to ask but, “For the most part?”

Timothy turned back to Jason. The rubbing on his back stopped and he retracted his hand. A blank look settled on his face. “Yes, for the most part.”

He did not expand and Jason didn’t want to push. So he changed the subject. “What happened when you came back?”

Tim’s blank look softened. “I stayed with the League for a few years. Ra’s trained me and Talia educated me. When I was ready to go back to Gotham Talia warned Damian of my return, and my current mental state.”

Jason did not question what his mental state was. “Well that’s a major difference, Talia trained me too but not Ra’s. And no warning either.” 

“I would think so, Talia only gave the warning for Damian. It was because of that warning that Damian intercepted me before I entered Gotham. He said he wouldn’t interfere as long as I swear that once I was done with whatever I was doing I wouldn’t just disappear off the grid. I was pretty discrete with my movements. Once I dealt with the Joker, I quickly took over the criminal underground mainly using League poison and daggers. Guns if I needed to but I didn’t want anyone to be alerted that I was there. By the time Batman caught wind of me, I was already established as the Red Hood and the Joker was dead.”

Jason stared in amazement. He chuckled with little to no humor in it. “I guess I can see why I failed. I wasn’t discrete at all. Came in guns blazing and Batman knew I was in Gotham right away. I also may or may not have gone after Tim for replacing me. Batman found out who I was and my intentions soon after, stopped me before I could finish the job. Damian mentioned that he helped you create an alibi?”

Timothy’s eyes sparked amusement. “Yes, once Batman figured out who I was, Damian covered for me by claiming that the Red Hood was in conflict with him during the time the Joker would’ve died. Placing me nowhere near Arkham. With no evidence, Batman had to let the matter go, but I don’t think he really believed Damian.”

Timothy paused. “To be honest, I think Bruce is most angry with the fact that I not only killed the Joker but I roped Damian into it. I will never regret killing the Joker...but I do wish Damian wasn’t involved, even if he did help me. It was because of his involvement that led to a lot of moral disagreements between the two. Damian even ended up becoming my roommate for a while”

Jason couldn’t help but be a bit jealous that Timothy got to complete his goals and get away with it. But it seemed like he sacrificed ever recoiling with Bruce.

“Since I didn’t kill the Joker all Bruce had to get over was the fact I use guns and occasionally kill. We even struck a deal that as long as I don’t kill in Gotham I could continue doing what I was doing.” Jason thought about it more. “I think Bruce just doesn’t want to do more damage so he doesn’t mention it as long as I don’t.”

“Same,” Timothy exclaimed. “I’m never around him to begin with, but Damian has mentioned that he never brings me up unless he has to. He knows I visit when he’s not around, but for Jay and Richard he doesn’t say anything.”

Timothy was silent again. Eyes drifting off.

“I know he’s trying to do right by Jay and Richard, but Jay was almost me when the Joker caught him. Similar to you he was taken to an abandoned warehouse only that it was in Gotham. If I hadn’t killed the Joker when I did I don’t want to think about what he could’ve done to Richard.” Timothy looked at Jason straight in the eyes. The green seemed more apparent and almost had a luminescent like quality to it. “That’s what I can’t forgive him for. I don’t blame him for my death, he couldn’t have done anything. I don’t even blame him for not avenging me. After all, I did that myself. What I can’t forgive him for is that once the Joker was dead, he didn’t even care that Joker could no longer torment innocent people, could no longer torment his family, he only cared about proving that I killed him. He condemned me to insanity and tried to have me sent to Arkham under the pretense of “helping me” even when both Damian and I said if the Lazarus Pit couldn’t cure it then nothing would.”

Timothy’s eyes glowed more fiercely as he said the words that Jason longed to hear. “You don’t have to forgive him, Jason. You have a right not too. Hell, you can be angry at him for the rest of your life and that’s okay. As long as you understand that Batman’s actions are not your brothers, and don’t look surprised, I can infer your reaction to being replaced. I hated it too. But after actually talking and getting to know Jay, I realized I didn’t hate him as much as I thought. I was just projecting my hate onto the easiest target. Rationalize, but don’t sacrifice your personal feelings to do it.”

Jason didn’t know what to say. All these people that tried to make him forgive and forget, but here was someone who understands. Someone who listens and who told him he didn’t have to forgive. He almost wanted to cry, something he hadn’t done in years (pride was the only thing stopping him).

“I...I understand. My situation is different from yours and so is Bruce, but I understand. I don’t think I can forgive Bruce for letting the Joker live, but I can get why he did. I don’t hate him as much as you, and there are somethings that my brothers did that I can’t forget, but I can try to get along better with them. This talk helped, I haven’t done this before. Thank you.” Jason said. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to just talk to someone like him and have his feelings validated.

Timothy smiled. The first genuine smile he’d seen on him. “Different dimension or not you’re still my little brother. Besides, I think I may have needed that too.”

Jason smiled back. Also genuine, something that doesn’t happen often.

The door to the dining room opened breaking them out of the pleasant silence.

Alfred walked in. “Sorry to interrupt, but it is almost 8 o'clock. I will be preparing breakfast soon. If you could Master Jason, go and wake up your brothers. Master Bruce is already awake. And Master Timothy if you could go fetch Master Damian and the young Masters.”

“Sure thing Alfie,” Timothy said. He looked back to Jason as Alfred went to start making breakfast. “Are you going to be okay?”

Jason nodded. “I will, thanks again.”

Timothy patted Jason on the shoulder. “It’s what brothers do. I’ll see you a bit later, and if you could maybe warn Bruce that I might not be very receptive to him?”

Jason snorted. “I’ll do that.”

~~~~~

Originally, Timothy wasn’t that excited about alternate selves. His life was already weird enough why did the universe have to add alternate dimensions to the list?

After talking to Jason, however, he now saw the true benefit to it. While Damian was nice to talk to, talking to this version of Jason was...wow.

Talking to someone who was in the same position as him, no matter how different, was very fulfilling in ways Timothy didn’t know possible.

Timothy could hear the sounds of typing as he approached Damian.

“How did the talk go?” Damian asked, not looking up.

“Cathartic,” Timothy replied. “Very cathartic.”

Damian stopped typing and looked at him. His expression softened. “Good, I’m glad.”

A comfortable silence enveloped the room as Damian finished off his report.

“Is that the weapons deal you were telling me about?”

“Yeah, unfortunately, no dimension traveling devices present. Seems we will be starting from scratch.” Damian sounded a bit disappointed at the lack of progress in their current situation.

Timothy couldn’t help but be too. As much as his talk with Jason was great, he wasn’t all that eager for the others. Not only that, but he’ll have to write up blueprints for a device that has never been created in this dimension, and actually building the thing could take longer than any of them would like.

“Was there a reason you came down here?” Damian’s voice broke through Timothy’s thoughts.

“Huh? Oh right, Alfred sent me to inform you that breakfast is being prepared and to collect Jay and Richard.”

Damian hummed in acknowledgment. “Alright,” He submitted his report and shut down the computer. “Shall we go together?”

Timothy snorted in amusement. “You make it sound like we’re walking into a life or death battle.”

Damian’s tone was grave and solemn, but his eyes filled with humor betrayed him. “We might as well be. Those two are more dangerous than the entire rogue gallery combined.”

Timothy burst into laughter. While he never has woken any of his younger brothers up from their slumber, he has heard tales from Damian and Alfred on how difficult they could be. 

“Then, shall we walk into battle together?” He said holding out his hand towards Damian.

Damian doesn’t hesitate to take it. “We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave a Kudos, or Bookmark! Suggestions are welcome! I will need ideas for other stories, send me prompts or headcanons that you believe will be a great addition to this series.


End file.
